It is known to mold containers which have side recesses of one sort or another. Generally, such a mold must have a moveable "side action" in order to provide such a molded object. For example, Theysohn U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,022 discloses a mold with side action, specifically wedges and guides.
In accordance with this invention, a unique and new form of side action for a mold is provided, which is particularly advantageous in molding a recess-defining flange in a container, for example, a flange on the lip of a container which is turned over by 180.degree.. Such a molded flange requires a metal piece within the space defined inside of the flange. Such a metal piece then must be somehow removed from the flange before the container can be taken off its mold.